follow up on fan girl
by dannoortje
Summary: wish there was another fan girl book read my follow up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"your killing me" said Cath "why are you smiling like that?" it was a hot summer morning in Omaha. Cath was sitting at the dining table with wren and her dad. It was the summer holidays so they where all together for a few weeks. Cath loved it the only thing that she didn't like was that she had not seen Levi for a few days. "just tell me" Cath begged "no there is nothing wrong" said wren "uhg whatever" Cath answered her "I miss him so much" "hahahaha levi" wren had a funny look on her face when she said it. Cath just decided to ingnore it. "don't you miss Jandro?" Cath asked wren rolled her eyes "uhg Cath don't be stupid" Cath rolled her eyes too "hey you two stop fighting at ones" "we are not fighting!" Cath and wren answered her dad at the at the same time. There dad just laughed. Wren rolled her eyes "I'm going up stairs to read" Cath said and walked away from the table.

Up on her room she just stared at the wall she was thinking of Levi. Cath thought a lot about him and his smile. Oh how much she missed him. He had said that they would meet in the break they just never found the time. They video called a few times put it wasn't the same. After a few minutes Wren walked into the room and started chancing into some clothes she would have been wearing a few months ago when she still was going out so much, and when she drunk herself to drunk ness. Oh Cath could remember that time all right but she was happy she had her sister back. "Going out?" Cath aked "yeah" "meeting Jandro" she looked exited "oh ok well have a good time" "come on Cath your time will come" Wren hugged her "don't worry she said. Then she walked out with no more then a "later." That reminded Cath of Levi and the first time they had kissed in the morning when he had bin late for work and left with a "later"

Cath decided to chance into some better clothes then her pj. So she went into the closet and started looking through there clothes. She ended up wearing ripped jeans with a white t-shirt. Wren said that Cath finally started to dress a bit better. When she said that Caths answer was always the same "that's just today.

Then she heard the door bell. And a moment after that somebody coming up the stairs. Cath didn't pay attention to it she thought it was just her dad. But she was wrong… Somebody was knocking on the door now and on the way that person knocked Cath though only one thing its not dad. "Come in" she said softly. Then the door opened Cath could not believe her eyes! "LEVI" Cath exclaimed as she started to walk to him. His smile was so big Cath got a bit scared. "hey" Levi said. He took her in his arms. Cath was crying now. "don't cry he said im here now im here now. "Levi" Cath said again looking him into his eyes now. "Why didn't you tell me you where coming" "I wanted it to be a surprise" "well it was" Cath tried not to look to happy but she could not help it. Levi took a deep breath and said. "I hope you will not be sad but I think I might take you with me for the last 2 weeks of break. Cath's eyes opened wide. "are you kidding me" Levi laughed "no but only if you want to come" "if I want to come" Cath exclaimed "is that even question! All go back" "ok sweet heart all wait down stairs" "wait Levi" "yes?" "should I bring anything special?" "a nice dress mabey" he smiled mysteriously. Cath rolled her eyes. Then she quickly packed every thing and went down stairs.

"Ready" he asked "ready" Cath said. She kissed her dad goodbye and he had to promise her to tell Wren she would see her at school again. "yes yes I will now you go have fun.

Levi helped Cath into his red truck. That's when she realized that she had no idea where Levi was taking her and what they where going to do. "Levi?" Cath asked. He looked at her "yes" "where are you taking me?" he smiled oh my Cath had missed his smiles. "remember that my sister is getting married?" "don't say we are going to the wedding" "sorry" he said "I guess we are" Cath laughed "ok ok this will be fun" "wait a min Cath gave him a scary look. "What!" Levi had almost stopped the car when Cath said. "its not that bad I just realized im going to meet your mom." Levi laughed "She is not that bad she just needs to make sure she can trust you that's all" "that's why she didn't like Reagan she is kind of hard" Cath laughed "tell me about it" Levi smiled at her "she wont let us out of sight but youl be fine I mean who doesn't love you." Cath rolled her eyes "your just saying that because your my boy friend." Levi found her hand "we will be fine" he said again "we will be fine"

Chapter two


	2. AAAAAAAHHHH!

Chapter 2

Cath´s POV

"I cant I cant I cant" I sobs "there is no way I am meeting your mom" "sweetheart you will be fine" Levi had stopped the car and now was moving over to me. "you will be fine, sorry I should have told you before that I was going to take you with me" "its fine" I say "I'm just nervous that's all" Levi kissed the corner of me mouth then he moved back to the car seat to start the car. "ok ready to go back? He asked "NO don't turn the car around I missed you to much I want to come with you, I'm ok now lets go" I almost scream "ok sweetheart" Levi's mouth opened into a smile then he drove of.

"Cath? Are you ok" I look up and see a worried Levi in front of me "huh" I say "why would I not be ok?" "you fell asleep for the whole time" he says "oh sorry" I look down to my feet while I say this "that's ok" he says I love watching you sleep "uhg Levi your…" he doesn't give me another chance to say any thing because he cuts me of saying "I love you cath" I smile "I love you to" I kiss him and then move out of the car.

My stomach finally realizes what is happening and I get so nervous I feel like I cant stand on my feet. Levi comes over to me "its ok sweetheart my mom just didn't like Reagan you know she can be a bit well hard when you first meet her" I laugh "tell me about it" im no longer bothered when Levi talks about Reagan she is just a friend to him and he is just a friend to her so now we are all friends!

We walk up the steps I almost throw up from nerves. I think Levi saw the look on my face because he grabs me hand. "its ok sweet heart its ok" "I know and you know me to so you would know that I get nervous very fast" I say with a laugh. Levi's mom probs heard me because she comes running down the porch to greet Levi. But he is facing me so with his back to the porch. He doesn't see his mom come running for him, so when she hugs him from the back he falls over right on top of me. "Levi! His mom says "are you ok" hello I think im the one who is under Levi if anyone is hurt it would be me (this all happens in a few seconds) "CATH! Are you ok" Levi screams. That's when I think his mom realizes there was somebody with him. "Levi what is cath" she askes him. He doesn't really pay attention to his mom but only to me. It makes me feel safe. "Cath are you ok?" I get back up "yeah I'm fine" I say. He gives me a hug "im so sorry i didn't think my mom saw you". Then he turns to his mom "well that's a nice welcome" he says. "are you ok are you hurt, bleeding?" she says worried. Mom I'm fine she says its not me who you should be worried about its Cath who might need some help." Levi's mom looks confused "whatever" Levi says "go in we will be in there in a second. That's when his mom finally starts to realize he brought somebody. "we?" she askes "mom go in we will be in there soon" Levi says with and angry voice.

"Cath im so sorry are you ok?" "im fine I don't think your mom saw me tho" I laugh "there is nothing you should be laughing about cather" Levi says "oh shut up just kiss me" Levi whispers I don't think about the fact his mom may still be right there I just kiss him right there in front of the window where his mom was standing. After a few seconds I catch a glimpse of Levi's mom staring at us. I break away fast. "where was that for" he asked with a sad look on his face. "sorry your I think your mom might have seen us" I say looking down my feet "shit well she knows I have a girlfriend I just didn't tell her for how long neither I would bring her today" I laugh and with that I take his hand and we walk into the house.

"its ok she isn't that bad" Levi tries to comfort me "I know is your dad there?" I ask him "probably his car is there" he kisses me on the cheek and takes me inside. "mom, dad?". His mom comes running up to us. "thank god its not Reagan" she says I laugh Levi just says "mom" "its fine" I tell her and stick out my hand "hi im cather you can just call me cath" "mom this is cather Reagans.." when he says Reagans.. she gats a worries look on her face "Reagans roommate but you will know her as my girl friend. Now I think he scared his mom. But her face chances when she hears my name again. "cather its so nice to finally meet you Levi talks about you so much I simply adores you. Levi blushes I laugh "really Levi that's so sweet". "my dad would have said the same thing if I told him about Levi before he met him". "when did you tell him" Levi's mom askes o no I think im in trouble from the look on her face

Authors note:

Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a few days.. I have been busy with school and stuff

But from now on I'm going to update weekly. If you want to read more cath and levi then just ones a week go to when you get on the site search 1magicath (my profile name) a few stories will pop up but on the side you will see a profile that's me and there you can find my other story which I try to update daily. Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"what did you say?" Levi's mom asked "that my dad would have said the same thing if I had told him about Levi before he saw him" Cath laughed "how long has he know Levi in person" his mom asked with a mad look on her face. "mom calm down ok!" "don't scare my girlfriend of" Levi said looking like he could punch his mom in the face right there. "levi its ok" Cath said. She turned back to his mom "well he met Levi about a month into our relationship" Cath said smiling. Levi's dad had gone out of the room by now to prepare dinner. "why didn't you meet us so soon then to" Levi's mom asked. "mom stop Cath was just nervous that's all" Levi tried to defend Cath. Levi's mom seemed to calm down a bit and chanced the sup gect to school.

After dinner Cath and Levi wanted to go watch a movie but his mom stopped them. "you can watch a movie in here and we have to talk about the ground rules" she said. Levi's face said this was not going to be good.. "ok what are the ground rules?" Cath asks. "one: you two are going nowhere with out telling us, two: you will not be allowed to be in a room with just you two" "mom…" Levi said "no complaining maybe there will be an exception later but we will see when the time comes three: you will not be allowed to sleep in the same room either four: no getting drunk" she finished and Levi took Cath's hand "its ok she will soften up a little over night" he whispered to her. Then they went to watch a movie in the living room with is parents of course. Levi put his arms around Cath and pulled her on his lab and started kissing her hair. Cath found it a bit awkward to do this in front of his parents but decided she liked it so she just snuggled up against him. Levi's mom didn't really like the fact they where sitting against each other but didn't do more then give them an odd look.

When the movie was finished Levi and Cath went upstairs and surprisingly his mom didn't follow them. "wow that was interesting" Cath said "im sorry I should have talked to my mom before you came" Levi said "no no that's ok" Cath kissed him. "what about we annoy my mother and you sleep here with me?" Levi said. "I don't know if that's a good idea she will be very mad I feel like" Cath said "she wont I will talk to her wait here" with that Levi left the room and came back a second later. "cather can you come down please" Levi's dad screamed. Cath gave Levi a questioning look but he just pushed her out.

"Cather listen" Levi's dad said "im sorry if my wife scared you a little bit" "oh well she may have on the beginning but im ok with it now" Cath answered in a nice tone "yeah yeah Levi said he could see that you where not yourself" he said "wow Levi knows me well" Cath said with surprise in her voice. Levi's dad laughed. "you can sleep with Levi just you know don't" "I know you can trust me" Cath said. "thank you Mr. Steward" "no problem and you can just call me Nathen" (sorry guys the name of Levi's dad was not mentioned in the book so I just made some thing up) "ok Nathen thanks". And with that Cath walked up the stairs.

"you have a very nice dad you know" Cath told Levi "hahahah im glad you like him I think he likes you too my mom likes you she just needs time to get to know you and learn o trust you" Levi said and kissed her. "she needs to get to know me I agree where did the drunk thing come from?" Cath asked laughing. "Reagan got drunk when she met my mom and started acting like my mom was my grandma not my mom" Levi said "well if she knew you and the fact you never go to party's and im your first real boyfriend she would know your nothing like Reagan" Levi said. Cath laughed and said "I love you" "I love you too" Levi said.

The next morning Cath and Levi woke up by his mom screaming at Levi "I SAID YOU WOULD NOT BE ALLOWD TO BE IN A ROOM TOGETHER NEITHER SLEEP TOGETHER" "mom calm down ok we didn't do any thing and dad allowed it him self" Levi said getting up. "NATHEN DID YOU ALLOW THIS?" Levi's mom screamed "yeah I did they didn't even ask" Levi's dad said taking his wife out of the room. Cath and Levi both started laughing "well that was wired" Levi said.

They went down to breakfast and saw Levi's mom sitting down and telling them to sit down. "Cath I have to apologies for my behavior I haven't really given you a chance and I thought you would be just like Reagan but your not you're a good person and I saw that but I was just afraid im sorry" "that's ok mam I know Reagan can be hard sometimes but I'm not like her im more of an nerd who hates to be at party's or being around drunk people im the person who would stay home and write fiction you know" Cath said. Levi's mom got up and hugged her. "I'm happy Levi found you". Levi came over to Cath and hugged her from the back "I love you" he whispered "I love you too"

A/N

Hi guys I know im late well kind of late. I know its not the best chapter but I needed to write some thing fast. Hope you liked this chapter! And I hope to see you back next week to read my new chapter!

Love you all

 _Me_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Levi´s **POV**

Today we have to go back to school. Me and Cath spend some time at my parents house and then I came over to stay at her house for the last 9 days of the holiday but today we have to go back to school. Right now its 4 in the morning and we have to leave at 6 to get there by 8. Im going to wake Cath up with a big breakfast!

"Cath sweetheart wake up its time to eat and get ready to go" Cath pulls me down on the bed and I end up right on top of her. "oh sorry are you ok" I ask her and try to move of her but she doesn't let me "can you just shut up and kiss me already" im so shocked I cant even think so I push my lips up against hers. After we are done packing and eating we move down to my car.

"by dad im gonna miss you" Cath is said to her dad. "all miss you too but don't worry about me go have fun" "yeah yeah yeah" Cath answers with a smile. I say my goodbye to Mr. Avery and we head off for another year of school.

Cath's POV

Me and levi are on our way back to school when I start to wonder about my freshman year of collage. How I wanted so bad to come home and how I so badly did not want to see Levi and how me and Wren where fighting for so long. My thoughts are interrupted by Levi touching my hand. "are you ok Cath?" he askes me "yeah yeah sorry just lost in my thoughts". "What thoughts?" he asked. "I was just thinking about last year and all the things that happened" I told levi "I know a lot happened that year" he said while smiling at me "keep your eyes on the road" I say closing my eyes "it was the best year of my life though" levi continued "why?" I ask curios "I met you" he said, I smiled with my eyes still closed "that sounds cheesy" he says now laughing too "I love you" he says "love you toooo" I say rolling the o

*back at school*

Me and levi have both settled back in me in my dorm and levi at his house. Now me wren and Reagan where hanging out in our dorm. Because wren moved to our floor it was easyer to hang out! "isn't it crazy that one year ago we would not talk to each other and now we are all good friends Reagan said "I know right" I say laughing

I get up and walk over to a box standing on my desk I pick up al my simon snow stuff and put some on my desk. Even though I did change over the summer and the story is finished I will always continue being the biggest fan in the world!

"yep now the school year has really started" Reagan says bursting into laugher and looking at my desk it wasn't long before we where all three rolling over the floor laughing!

school year 2013/2014 bring it on!

Hey guys sorry that I didn't update in almost a year I just thought nobody liked my writing so I stoped but now I have so many reads and people are starting to ask where I am I decided to continue writing! Hope you liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next one!

Love

 _me_


End file.
